<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just us and the outside world by Thisisbetty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879167">Just us and the outside world</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisisbetty/pseuds/Thisisbetty'>Thisisbetty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Morning Kisses, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Surprises, Teen Romance, What Have I Done</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:20:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisisbetty/pseuds/Thisisbetty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jughead wakes up to a familiar face. And instantly,he knows,it is gonna be an amazing day.</p><p>Very fluffy fanfic that i wrote a while ago.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Betty Cooper &amp; Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just us and the outside world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    She comes in with a box of cookies in her hand.</p><p>
  <em>    He never locks the door.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    His house is welcoming me.</em>
  
</p><p>She thinks to herself and smiles. She starts wandering inside the house. Is he not here?She goes to the kitchen and puts the cookies on the table. She looks at the fridge.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>                 I love you Juggie. </em>
  </span>
</p><p><br/>
                 <span class="u"><em>I put my love in those cupcakes you better take care of them!</em></span></p><p><br/>
         <span class="u"><em>You won. I owe you a burger and a milkshake with two straws in it;)Pick me up at 5pm. Love you beanie boy.</em></span><br/>
             <br/>
                 <em>He kept all of my notes. </em></p><p>      She smiled to herself because of the cute action. She went to his bedroom to find him sleeping peacefully.</p><p>
  <em>      He always puts his hands under his head when he is sleeping.</em>
</p><p>She loves seeing him asleep. Because these are the only moments that he looks so care free.</p><p><em><b>     He was forced to become an adult when he was a child.</b></em><br/>
                She slowly leanes in and kisses his cheek softly. She missed his eyes. When they were looking at each other it was like a forest meeting it's ocean. Just like how they were meant to be.<br/>
                 "Good morning cutie" She whispers and smiles when he slowly starts to show some signs that he is awake.<br/>
                 "Good morning" He says with a sleepy voice.<br/>
                 "Breakfast is ready" She smiles.<br/>
                 "I thought <em><b>I</b></em> was the cook in this house Cooper?"</p><p>
  <em>                He is always sarcastic. Even when he is sleepy.</em>
</p><p><br/>
                 "I baked you cookies but...I can take them back. I mean seems like you don't-" He cuts her off with a small kiss.</p><p><br/>
                 "I am starving and i can't wait to taste what your heavenly hands did again" He says smiling.</p><p><br/>
                "Well then get up lazy boy" She plays with his hair playfully.</p><p>
  <em>              He should take his beanie off more often.</em>
</p><p><br/>
                He gets up smiling and gives her a gentle hug.</p><p><br/>
                "Any plans for today?" He asks softly. They wouldn't stay at home normally but she wasn't feeling like doing anything at that moment.<br/>
                "Can we just stay at home?" She asks.</p><p>
  <em>              He will say yes. He always does.</em>
</p><p>          "Yes sure!I didn't feel like going out anyways" he smiles.</p><p><em>             I knew it!Juggie can't surprise me anymore! </em>She smiles to herself.</p><p><br/>
                "So what about watching a movie together?" he asks. She smiles at the idea.</p><p><b>            God,he is making her smile more than anybody can.</b><br/>
                "Yesss please" he smiles and they go to the kitchen. The cookies...are delicious. He didn't expect it to be anything else.<br/>
                "You have to teach me how to do these sometime" he teases her.<br/>
                "So you don't want me to have an excuse to come here?" Nobody can beat Betty at word wars.<br/>
                 "You are not coming here for me?" He asks smirking.<br/>
                 "No i am just here to eat my cookies in peace." <em>My mom never lets me.</em><br/>
                  They laugh,they eat,they watch a movie. And sometimes it makes them think;How little moments can mean so much to them. They don't want to live a better life. Because when they have a hard life,they can appreciate these sweet moments,sweet jokes. And in that moment,that's all that matters.<br/>
                <br/>
              </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>